fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Two Sisters, Two Snipers And Oh A Dragon Slayer
Fiore, In the middle of Town Sara huffed as she grabbed her gun once more. "Why are you even strong? You should suck! Anyway just die will ya!" Sara's normal coldness had disappered. Her sister was stronger than she thought and she hadn't even joined a good guild! "Sara please! I didn't know we were sister! Please if Sukie get's back from his quests he will ''kill you!" Yui screamed trying to put sense into her long-lost sister. Sara just shook her head as she started to shoot her sister again. Yui rolled over missing the bullets, her eyes still filled with tears after seeing Kira being shot in the wing. Sara was stornger than she thought and she even had Darkness Magic! "Darkno Beam!" Sara said. She would normally smile a evil grin but she knew that wasn't enough. "GH won't be happy if I don't kill ya so just DIE!" She jumped onto a roof top while Yui got back up from her dodge. Sara swore under her breath as she saw a number of people come rushing in. Some of them from the Magic Council! "See ya!" She screamed as she ran away transforming as she went. The Magic Coucil right behind her. Yui stood up and went over to Kira who was a blue heep on the ground. Normally she would go to the Familiar Spirit World but she was knocked out and was unable to. "KIRA!" Yui screamed as she cried and hugged her Familiar. She knew she wasn't dead but to Yui her familiar was more important than her life. "Forest Dragon's Healing Bloom." A male voice said somewhat quietly as he used magic to summon a medium sized white flower which began to spray it's pollen on both Yui and Kira. The pollen itself had healing properties and it began to heal the wounds Kira and Yui had received during that battle. "You okay there Yui?" He asked, knowing her as they were guildmates as he took his jacket and put it on top of her. It was cold that night anyway. Whether she knew Eugene was a guildmate herself was questionable. Thankfully, he had his jacket off so the shoulder where his guild mark had been placed was visible, showing that he was a friend, even if she didn't remember him. "Thanks," Yui said as she stood up, Kira still in her arms. She was starting to wake up but slowly. Yui sighed with relief. "Thank you so much," Yui said again. She smiled at him, surpised to have her wounds perfectly healed since Kira's healing wasn't as strong. "You know me?" Yui said relazing that that the man said her name. "Of course I know you, we're guildmates you know? We've even talked to each other before." Eugene said in response as he showed his Fairy Tail guild mark to the girl. "Well, it's not like this is the first time it's happened. I get forgotten or go unnoticed by a lot of people. Anyway, since you can't remember who I am, I'll introduce myself once more. I'm Eugene Woodland." "Yui Sakai... I feel really bad for not rememering you Eugene!" Yui smiled once more. Kira moved showing signs of life. "Welcome back Kira!" Yui said as if she just went away. Kira instanly went on top of Yui's head. "Hey, don't you have like a partner or something?" Yui said remembering a fine detail about Eugene. Yui almost smiled as a fine memory of meeting Eugene played in her head. "If you're meaning like Kira there, I have one but Moss, my flying cat, is off doing something on his own for a bit." Eugene said in response. "He should be back in a bit though. Anyway, let's go back to town, it'll be hard to find enemies if they try to ambush us in the dark." He suggested as he got up and stretched a little. "Looks like Sara is still around huh? What a pain this is going to be, having to deal with her." He knew about Sara too as she was a former member of the guild. "You know her?" Yui asked, shocked. "This is my first time meeting her. She said something about being my 'long-lost sister?'" Yui said. ''Then she shot Kira. She knew that Kira would heal me rather than fight ''Yui thought as her not-so-long-ago-memory came back to haunt her. "Man, you need to start remembering your guildmates more." Eugene said with a bit of a sweat drop. "Well, yeah I know her. She used to be part of Fairy Tail but then she left the guild and joined Grimoire Heart. Although, I didn't expect her to have a sister. That's new for me as well." Yui thought this though. Her mother had never said anything about having a sister. Did her dad go with her sister while she stayed with her mother? "If she is my sister shouldn't we be smiling and meeting each other not killing each other?" It was more of a thought that she said out loud but having Eugene to talk to about this weird and crazy sister reunion was nice. "Life is strange sometimes," Yui muttered as she stared at the roof tops, wondering why Sara attacked her. "Yeah, life is weird like that." Eugene said in response. "Well, I'm sure your brain is filled with thoughts about why but there's a reason and you'll find out in time. Try not to rack your brain too much. In the meantime, we might need to lay low for a bit. I have to lay low too since they probably saw me. Know anywhere to go?" He asked. "My place?" Yui said blushing. "Not many people know where I live and Sukie won't be so worry and stuff..." Yui nerves stared. Yui always got nervours around boys. "Are you sure you're okay about that?" Eugene asked in response, noticing how nervous this girl was. Well, she's always been like this so it was expected. If anything, Eugene was surprised of how Yui suggested her place. "Your face is beet red and you look really nervous. I don't want make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that." Yui smiled at him. "No I swear it's fine! I know it sounds weird but I kinda want people to see my house mainly for the fact I promised Sukie I wouldn't just sit about and be a loner but still..." Yui started to walk towards her house smiling. Sara stared at her sister, slowly leaving. She looked like she had just been giving new life. Sara sighed. She expcted Yui to be a challenge but didn't know she would have a Special Technique already. "I promise ya, I will kill ya and make sure you will never come out of the grave!" Sara spat before leaving the area Back with Yui and Eugene, they had just arrived at Yui's place. ''Any changes in the situation? ''He asked a friend of his via a mental communication line. ''Nothing out of the ordinary. ''The person on the other side of the line said. The person was female. ''I still find it weird she looks just like me. The girl said afterwards. So what if she looks like you? ''Eugene replied in his mind. ''Without a doubt, you have better skills as a gunner, don't let her overtake you. ''And with that, the communication ended before he turned towards Yui. "So this is where you live? It's better than where I usually sleep. I usually sleep in a tree." He said this good naturedly. "Really?" Yui said shocked as she went into the kichten and started to make tea. "Milk or soemthing or nothing?" Yui siad smiling as she clicked the kettle on. "Anyway, won't it like, be sore on your back or something living in a tree? And where do you keep your stuff?" Yui said bothing her guest with random questions. "Milk will be fine thanks." Eugene replied with a smile. He then proceeded to answer her questions. "Well, since I can control plants, I can make a tree more comfortable to sleep in so it's not so bad. As for where I keep my stuff, I have something called a portal box. A friend of mine made it althought I don't exactly know how it works. It can carry a lot of stuff with burdening me with weight. I guess the concept is similar to Erza Requip." He decided to use a person they both knew as an example to make it easier to explain. "I see..." Not really getting it at all but even so went with it as she poured some milk into Eugene's tea. "Will Moss know your here?" Yui said suddenly worried for the poor exceed. "Well, he probably doesn't know but he's helping out one of my friends for a different mission so I don't think we need to worry about that right now." Eugene said in response as he sipped his tea. "Okay! Now..." Yui said sitting down ready to give Eugene a full profile check! Sara sighed. She was tired. It was cold. And no one was around. ''Great! ''she sighed as she looked around. She was in a leey way staying out of sight from the Fiore Milatary. ''God! They really are dumb! ''she thought as she started to eat a warp she nicked off a kid as she was running away. "Long time no see Sara." Eugene's voice came out from behind her. This sort of action has shocked both friend and foe due to the suddeness of it. Although Eugene was still with Yui, Eugene was technically also next to Sara. This was due to Eugene being able to create a clone that had his personality and memories and could act on it's own. This still was Eugene in a sense. "So how have you been?" He said this with his usual friendly smile. Sara should already know that she couldn't hope to put up a fight against Eugene at close range from experience and that's why Eugene didn't have any tension coming from him. "I see you're trying to kill your sister, why is that?" Sara gave a sly smile. "How nice to see you, Eugene." Sara said his name with hate, she no longer part of 'the family' Fairy Tail had. "I'm doing great, being followed by the Military is always fun. But it's a bit like 'Cat and Mouse,' The cat always wins and I'm the cat!" Sara was being cocky, but that was Sara, a cocky Dark Mage! "My sister? Kill her? Nah, I'm just having fun with her!" Sara said, her smile suddenly disappearing and a straight line replaced it. She wasn't into talking about 'her sister!' If she was still part of the guild she would of told Eugene everything! Her jealous and why, but Sara is part of Grimoire Heart and therefore she was Fairy Tails number one enemy! "I see you're the same as usual." Eugene said sort of used to it as he initiated normal conversation. "Although I don't think it's just about having fun with all fo this." He added due to intuition. "So how's Grimoire Heart treating you? I found out you joined them a long time ago, shortly after you left the guild." He would whatever conversation tricks he knew to get as much info as he could. "You did?! Well then, I'm surprised most of the guild remembers didn't mind me leaving. I guess me saying 'I'm going to look for something even more adventures' was more believable than I thought!" Sara smiled falling into Eugene chat but in a way she missed Fairy Tail, her embers didn't talk to her that much but... Sara shook her head. "Anyway! How is your friends? Moss? and what was the other girl I heard you found? She seems to keep getting mistaken for me! What a shame!" Sara said the last part with fake emotion. She didn't give a dam about her! "My friends are all fine." Eugene replied, acting as if this was still a normal conversation. "As for the girl that looks like you, she's a sniper just like you from a guild called Unchained Soul." Although Eugene's involvement with Unchained Soul was known by the master and the S class mages, it was generally kept a secret. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question, how are you doing in Grimoire Heart? They treating you well there?" "Your the same as well! When you want an answer ya have to get one!" Sara smiled as she kept the conversation more on the tease side than the friendly side. "They treat me good," Sara finally said, "I got an Exceed myself, Dokusei my new panther! I would show you him but I promised I would kept him safe, I promise Master! It's not that I don't trust ya just I have to be safe!" Sara said leaving out some important information. "That's good, you're in a good place and all." Eugene said with a bit of relief. Whenever a member left the guild, he always hoped that the former member would find their own place later. Sara then began talking about the Exceed partner she got and then how she wouldn't show him due to safety issues. To Eugene, he felt something was off but he'd look into it later anyway. "At least you have something to protect now." He said with a small smile. Sara's small smile disappeared. ''Why is he caring? Why? Sara looked at Eugene. Was this his plan? To make her seem weak? Why? Sara tried to think about it but couldn't. There was only one answer; that he cared about her ,that he would be upset if something happened. He still thought of her as part of 'the family!' Sara saw a tear form, she tried to stop it but she couldn't. "WHY DO YOU CARE!?" She hear her self cry out into the streets. She knew the answer but couldn't believe it. "You're one of my nakama." Eugene replied simply. "Even if someone leaves the guild, I would still consider them as such and care about their well being. Even if they went and joined a dark guild." These were his honest thoughts on the matter. "It's up to you whether or not you believe but those are my honest thoughts on the matter. And besides, you know that I stink at lying about stuff like that." He said with a good natured smile. Sara stared at him. It was true! She could see it in his eyes. She could already hear her Master... the disappointment on his face... anger... hate... Sara wanted to run away. Get away form this... But she wouldn't go anywhere, only backwards. She couldn't escape... run or even just leave. "Dokusei! I'm sorry, I promised my sister's death... but I JUST CAN'T!" Sara found herself screaming as she fell to the ground. "Eugene! This doesn't man I'm leaving... just so ya know!" Her words were half-hearted, she wanted t go back, tell him he was lying but then Dokusei... And so she ran. Leaving her sister to live. "Maybe... One day sis!" She mumbled as she Transform into an everyday Mage and became on with the crowd. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP